thenationchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nation Chronicles
The Nation Chronicles is a book that is quite special to Aechnans and can only be opened by the Nation Keepers. It's split into 6 parts, a part for each Nation. Keepers can only open their Nation's part. Each part has records of every person living in the Nation it's about; when they were born, how they died (if they were dead), who killed them (if they were murdered or executed for breaking the law), who their parents are and who their siblings are (if they have any). It also has a picture of each person. The picture would be enchanted so that whenever the person's appearance changed, their appearance in the picture changed as well. The Nation Chronicles also has the history of the Nation it's about along with their founder/s. During The Seven Nations, there were 7 parts to the Nation Chronicles instead of 6. But when the Seventh Nation was destroyed, the part of the Nation Chronicles that was about it was destroyed as well. The Neutral Nation part is separated into 8, one part for each City. While the Shadow Nation is the biggest Nation in Aechna, the Neutral Nation has the largest part in the Nation Chronicles. Keepers of the Nations and the Nation Chronicles The Keepers are the only people with the powers to be able to open the Chronicles. If anyone who wasn't a Keeper managed to get a hold of one of the keys that unlocked the Chronicles, the key would register that it wasn't a Keeper and it would morph itself so that it didn't fit the lock that kept the Chronicles closed to everyone but the Keepers. The Keepers: Shadow: *Fabrizio Di Chimici *Catarina Recupero Spirit: *Alinai Ariail *Marcel Bellezza Mind: *Vivian Zutuwa *Kyle Tanabi Emotion: *Cameron Sparks *Irina Esposito Darkness: *Amalia Di Chimici *Seamus Olivieri Daemon City/City of Elements: *Jason Hartling/Greenwood *Jemma Summerton Warlock City/City of Magic: *Anna Hartling/Greenwood *Thomas Abbott Vampire City/City of Blood: *Cali Starmin *Tyler Ravensknight Werewolf City/City of Moons: *Myra Avery *Jonathan Williams Pixie City/City of Lies: *Ileana Williams *Matthew Ashwood Goblin City/City of Dreams: *Alex Barrel *Addison Yelvington Elf City/City of Mischief: *Adeline Youngman *Aaron Wrightson Faerie City/City of Riddles: *Alec Woodson *Lila Willows History of the Nation Chronicles The Nation Chronicles was created by the Nation Founders: The Grim Reaper and Izabell, the human embodiment of evil, created Into the Darkness. The Darkness Nation part. Logic used paper made from the enchanted branches of the Mind Tree and created Into the Mind. The Mind Nation part. Emotions were taken from the Emotion River to create Into the Emotions. The Emotion Nation part. The Pure Spirits created Into the Spirits. The Spirit Nation part. Valentino, the son of the Night Queen, created Into the Neutral. The Neutral Nation part. Queen Luna, the Night Queen and Queen of Aechna, created Into the Shadows. The Shadow Nation part. They decided together that this would be the best way to keep track of the members of their Nations and what happens in them. They soon came to the problem of who would protect the Chronicles after they were gone so the Keepers were picked. The Founders spirits would choose new Keepers every Generation. So once the Keepers had their first child or once they turned 24, new Keepers were chosen. The only time Queen Luna has chosen one of her descendants to be one of the Keepers for the Shadow Nation is when she chose Prince Fabrizio Di Chimici on 4th October 2005, the day he was born. Category:Founders Category:The Nation Chronicles Category:Keepers Queen Luna, Death, Izabell, Valentino, The Pure Spirits, The Emotion River, The Mind Tree